


Mother's Death Anniversary

by DCforLife



Category: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger
Genre: my headcanon says that Ryuunosuke's mother died when he was a young kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCforLife/pseuds/DCforLife
Summary: Ryuunosuke have decided to visit his mother's grave on her anniversay.





	Mother's Death Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sky_queen3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_queen3/gifts).



_A young baby was in the hospital crying for his parents. "Isn't our son the best thing happened to us?" the man in suit said. "It sure does, honey." the lady who is on the hospital bed said. "Madam, what would you like to call your son though?" the nurse asked. "We both have decided to call him... Ryuunosuke." the man said as the couple looked at their son very happily._

Ryuunosuke woke up from his dream that it was the only time he was happy with his parents and it only made it worse since his father neglected him for kabuki work. Looking at the timing, he left his room and went to the bathroom. As he was in the bathtub, he went deep into the water and another flashback appeared into his head.

_5 year old Ryuunosuke was walking towards his mother who is preparing a dinner for the family. "Mama, where's Papa?"  he asked her very innocently. "Sweetie, Papa is not coming home. He's busy with-" before she could finish her words, Ryuunosuke interrupt her words. "Kabuki work... I knew it." he said as he hoped at least he want a full family eating together instead of the usual him and his mother. "Sweetie..." his mother said in her sincere voice. "Don't worry Mama, someday I will be there for you every single day so you won't be alone. Ryuunosuke is there to save Mama's day!" the young Ikenami said. "Okay, we'll talk superhero later. Superhero do need to eat first though." his mother said as he sat down with his mother to eat their dinner._

He got up from the bathtub as he realized that it's gonna be early morning though. "I hope tono-tachi didn't see me though." Ryuunosuke said as he got up from the bathtub. AS he wrap the towel on his hips, he turned on the lights in his room only to find out the other Shinkengers were already in his room. "What are you guys doing in my room?" he asked. "We wanna know why are you taking a bath at 5am?" Chiaki asked. "You do realized that I am going for a jog, right?" the latter lied as he doesn't want the others to find out about his mother's death anniversary. "Sorry Ryuu-san, I didn't mean it to." Kotoha apologized though. "Well, we were just wondering why you were tensed up a bit when we mentioned about the word 'mother'." Mako said. "Tono isn't here due to his busy duties but can you guys please leave my room please? I am not wearing any clothes. I'm not even wearing underwear." he said. "Let's get out of here though." Chiaki said as the trio left his room. "Sorry for being a little harsh on you guys..." Ryuunosuke said as he get his clothes ready and went out from his window though.

_At his 8th birthday party, most of Ryuunosuke's classmates and his friends came to his party to celebrate his birthday. Ryuunosuke smiled at them when they were playing games. "Sweetie, why aren't you playing with them?" his mother asked. "I wanted otou-san to come to my birthday party." he asked. "Sweetie, he said that he has work to come in first." his mother said. "Well, only in Kabuki but when it comes to us, he doesn't even bother about us." he said. "Sweetie, can I ask you something?" his mother asked. The young boy nodded his head. "If one day I am no longer on Earth, can you go to Kabuki with your dad?" she asked. "Why? If you want me to be in Kabuki, at least come with me instead." he replied. "Just promise me that you will do Kabuki for me and for everyone else, okay?" his mother said while holding her pinky finger as a promise. "Hai! I promise okaa-san." Ryuunosuke pinky swear to his mother._

Ryuunosuke is in the taxi and taking out his mother's photo with him as a kid which only to exclude his father. "Kaa-san, I hope I made you proud instead." he thought to himself as he noticed that he is already reaching towards a graveyard. Getting out of the taxi, Ryuunosuke bring his entire basket and went to Ikenami Izumi's grave. "Kaa-san... Happy 13th Anniversary for your disappearance." he said as his tears rolled out from his eyes.

_When a 10 year old Ryuunosuke came back from his elementary school, he knocked on the door to indicate that he has come home already. "Kaa-san, I'm home. Kaa-san?" he said as he opened the door very slowly and he peeped down on the floor. He tipped toe to make sure that his mother doesn't see him. He went to the living room only to find out that his mother was lying down on the floor. "Kaa-san!" he shouted at he dropped his bag to wake his mother up. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! KAA-SAN!!!!!" he cried as he picked up the home phone to call the ambulance._

"KAA-SAN!" Ryuunosuke cried as he remembered what his mother said to him. Go to kabuki for his mother and for everyone else. Just then, he hears footstep from his behind. "Tou-san!" he angrily said. "Son, I just wanted to visit your mother's grave." his father said. "Says the man who never got to spend time with his son nor his wife." Ryuunosuke asnwered back. "You know, I really wanted to spend time with you and your mother but..." "YOU NEGLECTED US!" Ryuunosuke angrily shouted. His father only nodded his head. "Son, I wanted to say I'm sorry that I didn't get to appear in your 8th birthday party or going to dinner with you and your mother. I didn't mean to neglected you at all." his father apologized to him. Ryuunosuke usually ignore his father's words but instead he hugged him as a apology accepted. "All I wanted see to have my family being together though." Ryuunosuke cried as his father also crying. "I think your mother would be so proud of you since that you have become a wonderful young man that she wants you to be though." he said. "I think kaa-san would be proud of us though." Ryuunosuke said with tears still rolling down on his cheeks as both father and son hugged each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why. I am crying already man!


End file.
